A Dream Come True
by jaejae-jurate9533
Summary: In this story, Mike and Bella actually end up together at the end. Even though I don’t really approve of that, I thought that it would be quite fun to write anyway. I ship Jacob/Bella all the way! :D


**A Dream Come True**

**Mike/Bella**

**In this story, Mike and Bella actually end up together at the end. Even though I don't really approve of that, I thought that it would be quite fun to write anyway. I ship Jacob/Bella all the way!! :D**

I stood there, staring at her. Watching her chestnut brown hair sway with her movements, and then cringed as she fell. Clumsy, clumsy Bella. I ran to her side, we were partners again for Gym, which I enjoyed very much. Well, not the lesson, just getting a chance to be with her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, concern in my voice, and my heart nearly melted as I saw that beautiful blush upon her cheeks. I don't know why Edward Cullen got her in the first place. Well he is beautiful, but Bella doesn't look like a shallow person to care only about looks. I was beautiful too; lots of girls were swooning over me. Except for the one that I wished would.

Finally Bella picked herself up, her blush still clearly visible on her pale cheeks. "Thanks." She muttered and went to continue. Oh, how I loved that velvet voice. She was just the most perfect human being I ever met. We were playing basketball today. Not the best of sports, for her. I was still staring at her, when she looked at me, a curious expression on her face. Then I was startled by the bell that signalled the end of the lesson.

I watched as Bella ran out of the lesson, not looking back. I started for the door. I opened them softly and went to the boys locker rooms.

After I was finished and came out, a pain went through me at the sight. I was always jealous of this. Bella and Edward interlocked by the lips. I saw a smile on both of their lips, and wished with all my might that it was me. Standing there kissing Bella's soft lips. But I was soon out of my fantasy when they split and walked down the hall, whispering something, but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

I sat through the rest of my lessons, imagining what it would be like to have Bella as my girlfriend. Fortunately, she was in my class today. I looked at her, I took in all her features. I had to admit, she was plain, but very beautiful. She went for the natural look that I liked. Unlike Jessica and Lauren who were so much make up that an army of women would be able to use it for weeks.

Jessica was the sort of person that swooned over me every second of the day, trying to get my attention. Even now, as I was thinking about my one true love she was by my side, chatting about some boring things that only Lauren would understand. Right now she was on my last nerve.

"Jessica, will you just shut up?" I whispered angrily, not wanting the teacher to pay attention to us. I got a death glare from her and I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked over where Edward Cullen was sitting, he was staring at me, a curious expression on his face.

I looked away. Just because he got everything that he wanted, didn't mean that he had to have Bella too. The only person that I really had feelings for. I thought that I was a nice person, talking to her, walking her to class. But I never thought that I would fall in love with somebody that I only just met.

But I did. And now, I have to watch the smooching act that Bella and Edward put on everyday, and die more and more inside. I'm really glad that no one can hear my thoughts. Feel the pain that I am feeling right now, as I'm watching him kiss her on her cheek and watching her blush the loveliest shades of red. I wanted to be the one to do that.

The bell finally rang and I was the first one out of the class. I was so happy that this was our lat lesson, and went to my car. I got in and drove home in silence, that pain just ripping though me. I didn't know how I could love someone so much, that it hurt to see them with someone else. I wanted Bella so bad. She was my dream, that hasn't come true yet. But, I hoped and prayed that it would.

I pulled up to my house and went upstairs. I didn't even say 'Hi' to mum. I went and got out a photo album from my draw and flopped down on my bed. I put my music player headphones in and opened the first page. I know it might seem perverted but I had a picture of Bella there. I managed to capture it on the first days when she came to Forks, she had that blush on her cheeks again.

I stared at it for what seemed like hours, trying to photograph all of her features in my memory. I left her red, soft lips 'till last. I pictured my self touching them with my own and closed my eyes. And I didn't even feel how I drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning I woke up to find the book out of my hands and under the covers. A turn of my head told me that it was just past seven. I got up to find that I still had my clothes on. I quickly changed and walked down to my car. I didn't even have breakfast. I wasn't hungry at all these days. I should eat something though; my mum is getting a bit worried.

I climbed into my car and drove to Forks High School quite early. I sat in my car for some minutes when I noticed the silver Volvo come in to the drive way. My heart nearly stopped when I didn't see Bella with Cullen. I smiled inwardly and came out of my car, at the same time as Edward.

What I saw shocked me; dark circled were under his eyes and he was carrying a pained expression on his face. He looked at me with a look of pure hatred on his pale face. I looked at him staggered, giving him a look of 'What have I done?'.

Then I heard the unmistakable roar of Bella's truck. I nearly fell to the floor as my pain got ready to strike again, when I noticed that Bella wasn't walking towards Cullen. My heart nearly stopped. She was walking towards me. She gave me a shaky smile and I could see that she did have a restless night too.

"Hey, Mike." She said with her angelic voice. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked me and I nodded, no words coming out. I had no clue what she was going to say, and I knew for a fact that it wasn't what I wanted it to be. We walked to the school entrance when she suddenly stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt an electric shock go through my body and my breath fasten.

What happened next I really didn't expect. I felt Bella's lips crashed to mine, softly kissing me. I was shocked but soon I responded back. "I love you Mike Newton." She whispered. I felt fireworks fly and I looked over at Edward Cullen broken down. I planted another kiss on Bella's perfect lips and couldn't help thinking that all of my dreams had come true.

**I know it's a bit cheesy but I thought that at leas once Mike should get what he wants. :D Aren't I the nicest person? Lol. . Anyway, everyone can always improve so review!! **


End file.
